


if we're together we can just keep walking

by choiyujin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, i'm sorry for making chaeng cry, just soft bday gfs, mentions of homophobic parents, momo loves her A LOT, one day at a time reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyujin/pseuds/choiyujin
Summary: chaeyoung and momo celebrate chaeyoung's birthday.a cake, a tv show marathon, some tears and a dinner party are involved.





	if we're together we can just keep walking

**Author's Note:**

> this is really not good at all but i promised myself i'd post something for my favorite girl's bday so here we are!!!
> 
> english is not my first language so please bare with my mistakes :(
> 
> most special thanks to nat for giving me the birthday gift idea, couldn't have done it without you!!
> 
> title lyrics from clc's hold your hand

chaeyoung is stirred awake by a cold hand stroking her forehead, "chaeyoungie, wake up!"

she opens her eyes slowly, wondering why _the hell_ momo is waking her up if they have absolutely nothing to do today.

   
her eyes struggle against the morning light and when they finally adjust, she's met with the biggest smile from her girlfriend, who's holding a food tray with a big strawberry cake, iced cofee and three shiny, colorful balloons attached to it.

_that explains it._

"happy birthday!" momo cheers, shaking the bed as she wiggles closer to chaeng, almost dropping the tray in the process.

chaeyoung laughs and sits up, taking it from momo's hands with a grin on her face, "please don't drop my cake before i get to eat it," the older snorts out a laugh and sits by her, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"happy birthday, sweet love of my life! you have an incredible year ahead of you and i'll do my best to make you the happiest every single day," momo says cheerfully, planting a sloppy kiss on chaeyoung's cheek.

"i love you more, you soft baby," chaeng sighs, returning momo's sloppy kiss on her lips.

"sorry for waking you, but you slept a lot and the ice was going to melt if i waited any longer," she apologizes, pointing at the cup of iced coffee, "it's from the coffee shop on the corner, obviously, i'm not skilled enough for that."

"it's okay baby, i don't mind that your cooking skills end at boiling water for ramen," chaeyoung jokes and gets a slap on her shoulder, along with a 'hey!'.

"who said you can disrespect me just because it's your birthday? this is not good girlfriend behaviour, perhaps you don't deserve the gift i got you."

"this isn't all?" chaeyoung asks excitedly and tries to get up to look for it. she's pulled back by momo, trying to avoid the younger from knocking over the tray with food.

"the cake! chaeng! eat, _please,_ this isn't gonna end well," momo pleads, not holding in her nervous laughter as the cake almost slid off the plate.

"you know what? i am gonna eat it, i deserve a whole cake for sharing my food with you for the past three years," chaeyoung jokes, picking up the spoon and pulling the cake apart.

"oh, i'm sorry, did you really think you were gonna eat all that by yourself?" the other girl complains, grabbing the spoon from chaeyoung's hand after she eats the piece on it, "sorry love, rule number one of dating me: food must _always_ be shared."

"dating you is cancelled then," chaeyoung says through a mouthful of cake, not holding in her giggle when momo gives her the world's cutest sad puppy face, with her cheeks filled with food, "don't be cute right now, give me my present or leave my cake alone!"

"i thought you loved me, son chaeyoung, i see now you only want the material goods i have to offer," she shakes her head, rolling off the bed and leaving the room.

chaeyoung continues to happily eat her cake while listening to momo going through their living room's drawers, looking for her gift, probably.

"i hope you like it, i'm sorry if you expected something bigger," momo enters their bedroom, holding a big, thin box and handing it over to chaeng, who pushes her cake aside to grab her gift.

she gives momo a curious look before opening the box. inside is a signed vinyl copy of ariana grande's dangerous woman. she loves it. she gives momo the biggest smile her mouth can do, gaining another from her girlfriend.

chaeyoung lets out a tiny squeak as she carefully pulls the album out, not wanting to destroy her newest treasure with clumsy hands, "thank you, momo-ring, i love it so much! how did you manage to get it signed?" she shrieks, grinning like a fool.

"it wasn't easy but i have some connections! i'm so glad you like it, i was worried you'd be upset it isn't something huge," momo sits beside chaeyoung once again and they go back to sharing the special birthday breakfast.

"i'd love anything you gave me but i truly love this, thank you so much babe," she gives momo a soft kiss before putting the gift on their nightstand and resting against the headboard.

"anything special you wanna do today? we have a fancy reservation at night but other than that, we're free," momo questions, feeding chaeng a piece of cake and the other munches pondering, her forehead creasing with thought.

"i think i just wanna stay in and watch some shows, if that's okay," she suggests, thinking when was the last they had a whole day to just stay home and do nothing. it's been over a month, for sure.

momo has been so busy running her dance academy; it opened only two months prior but it was always filled with students. on top of that, chaeyoung has been drowning in university work, getting an art degree is definitely not as light as she thought it would be.

"course we can babe, it's your day!" momo agrees, smudging cake stuffing on her girlfriend's cheek.

*

after a long session of birthday cuddles and kisses, they move to the living room, settling on the couch with a mountain of blankets.

they put chaeyoung's newest obsession, one day at a time, on and momo wishes they had watched something else.

every scene where elena and her dad interact has chaeyoung tensing up against momo, her breath getting caught in her throat.

when elena's father leaves, chaeyoung whole body shakes with a heartbreaking sob and the older girl can barely control her own tears seeing her girlfriend cry.

"i love you and i'm so thankful that i have you in my life, but sometimes i feel so alone," chaeyoung tries to explain and momo just listens, stroking her back and pushing chaeng's hair away from her wet face, "i miss my family."

two and so years ago, when chaeyoung came out and told her family momo was her girlfriend, her parents didn't take it well, threatening to cut her off if she didn't 'forget about this stupid phase', blaming her 'rebel behavior' on the 'weird foreign girl'.

chaeyoung's brother did his best to reason with their parents but, at the end, chaeyoung left home and moved in with momo, absolutely sure that she was worth more than staying somewhere where she was only loved under some circumstances.

her and her brother stayed in touch, however he was still under his parents' wing so they rarely met, and when they did, it was in secret. chaeyoung tried her best to keep her brother safe from their parents judgements, even if it kept them apart.

"i know baby, i know and it's okay, i love you so much and i promise i'll never leave you," she reassures the younger, holding her close til her body stops shaking and the mood gets lighter.

*

when night comes, the two girls start getting ready for the fancy dinner momo tells chaeyoung nothing about.

"are the girls gonna be there?" chaeyoung asks, growing exasperated with the little information she's been given, "just tell me this, momo, surprises annoy me."

"chaeng! you're not gonna be disappointed, just trust me," momo pleads, stroking chaeyoung's hair and kissing the top of her head, while the other does her makeup.

"you're lucky you're cute, or else i would not put up with this secrecy," chaeyoung complains, getting a snort out of momo, who rolls her eyes at her.

"you put up with it because you love me too much," the older argues, shooting chaeng a sly smirk.

chaeyoung sighs. they both know it's true.

they finish getting ready and momo almost drops their plans so she can stay home and smooch chaeyoung to death.

she truly has the most beautiful, incredible girlfriend in the whole world and she hopes so badly that she makes chaeng as happy as the younger makes her.

*

they arrive at the restaurant on time but before they walk in, momo pulls chaeyoung to the side, keeping a hand of her waist.

"before we go in, i want to tell you something," she starts and chaeyoung notices something serious is about to happen, "you're the best person i could've ever wished to have beside me chaeyoung, everyday you grow more into the beautiful person that i love with my entire being," momo brings her hand to her girlfriend's cheek, stroking it softly and chaeng grins, dropping a kiss to momo's wrist, "i hope you know everything i do it's to make you happier, the happiness you brought into my life is something i'll never be able to pay you back for but i am trying my best and i'll keep doing so forever, if you let me."

chaeyoung doesn't mean to start crying but she does anyway, after all the tears from that afternoon she really didn't want to ruin their night with more eye sweating, as momo jokingly calls it, but there they were again.

"ah, don't cry!" momo begs, pouting at chaeng with watery eyes, "i'm gonna cry too," she wipes away the tears on the other's face while ignoring the ones on her own.

"you started it, dumbass!" the younger complains, pulling her girlfriend closer and bringing their lips together for a soft, messy kiss. when they part, she rests her forehead against momo's and whispers, "i love you too and you make me the happiest, don't ever doubt that."

they walk into the restaurant hand in hand. the place is full but the attendant quickly takes them to their able and chaeyoung recognizes their friends and her brother instantly. however, at the end of it, stand two faces she's grown unfamiliar with.

she stops walking and turns to momo, ready to grab her and walk away. she realizes then that this is why momo was being secretive. she got chaeyoung's family to come see her, "what are they doing here?"

it feels like everyone collectively holds their breath while the two whisper to each other, near their spot but not close enough to be heard. momo can see jihyo exchanging worried looks with nayeon, probably thinking chaeyoung was about to run out.

"i reasoned with them, your brother helped," momo explains with a worried look, wondering if chaeng is gonna walk away from this.

"are they okay with us now?" the smaller girl questions, looking back at her family with a tiny grin then back at momo, waiting for her confirmation.

"i don't know for sure but your brother said they're trying their best, when i spoke to them they were really nice," momo tells her, giving her an encouraging smile and a shoulder squeeze.

chaeyoung loops her arms over momo's shoulders and pulls her closer, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck then whispers, "thank you honey, this is amazing, i love you."

she lets go of momo and turns to walk to the people waiting for them. she looks back to give momo a bright smile before hugging both of her parents, who instantly hold her close and start tearing up.

_i love you more,_ momo thinks. she watches as chaeyoung is surrounded by the people who love her and engulfed in warm hugs with wishes of a happy day.

chaeyoung's year is off to a great start and momo wants to see her girlfriend this happy for the next 364 days. no matter how hard it might be, she's definitely going to try her best.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read til the end you're braver than the marines, wtf
> 
> thank you so much for supporting my writing, kudos and comments are very appreciated!!!
> 
> last but not least, happy birthday chaeyoung!!!! i hope you have an incredible day surrounded by people you love!!!


End file.
